


Mama loves you, darling

by goingtohellandback



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Incest, Licking, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-consensual sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtohellandback/pseuds/goingtohellandback
Summary: The fic is basically just incest smut. The tags tell you everything you need to know about this fic. If it bothers you, DON'T READ IT! DON'T CLICK IT! This never happened in real life, this is something that was created in a very dark place.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry had been watching his mother having sex with Gemma for as long as he could remember. He remembered feeling jealous of the attention Gemma got afterwards while he had to sit and watch them and then be ushered to his room while Anne washed Gemma. But for him, it was normal, and he knew one day Anne would do it with him too, she had said so. Playing with Gemma had started soon after their father had left. Des still kept providing them a good life so Anne didn’t have to work. Des had asked her to continue being stay-at -home mom and that’s why she had all the time in the world to spend with her two children.

First few years Anne had only licked Gemma, made her come that way, but slowly over the years as Gemma got older, she started inserting things into her cunt and fuck her with them. Gemma would get fucked with a hairbrush, a candle, even a cucumber. Whatever Anne had around when the lust hit her. 

One day Anne had been waiting eagerly Gemma to come home from school, she was feeling very anxious and was ready to ravish her little girl. As soon as Gemma walked in, Anne forcefully stripped her naked and pushed her in to the bedroom. Gemma fell onto the bed and looked at Harry already sitting on his chair where he always watched them. Anne went to grab something from the bathroom so Harry decided to warn Gemma. 

“She’s in a right mood. She masturbated three times today already,” Harry whispered quietly. Gemma sighed and opened her legs. It would be a long evening. Anne came out of the bathroom carrying a strap-on. 

“What is that?” Gemma asked scared. She was used to getting stuffed with things but this was bigger than anything before. Anne had never used dildos with her, until now. “I think it’s time for you to get fucked properly. You are already 10,” Anne said as she lubed up the giant dildo strap-on and put it on herself.

Gemma knew she couldn’t fight her mother so she just opened her legs more and whimpered, “Please don’t hurt me.”

“Shh, baby. I wouldn’t hurt you. Mama is going to make you feel good.” Anne answered and slowly started to push the monster in her daughter. She knew it was too big for her but she needed Gemma to hurt a little. Slowly the dildo entered Gemma’s tight pussy. Her face was twisted because of the pain but Anne didn’t stop. “Relax, baby, relax. It’s going to feel so good,” Anne kept repeating. Finally the dildo was inside Gemma, her tummy blown because of the giant object inside her. 

“You have never looked more sexy,” Anne said and pulled the cock out. Then without a warning she pushed back in and Gemma screamed. “It hurts! Mama, it hurts!”

“I know, but mama needs to do this, baby,” Anne said and kept pounding her daughter. She fucked her like she had never done before, destroying her little cunt. After a while Anne turned the vibrations on and continued slamming inside her daughter’s wet pussy. Soon her rhythm got sloppy and with few final thrusts she fell on Gemma, panting hard. She was shivering from coming so hard, the cock still deep inside the girl.

Slowly Anne got up and took the trap-on off herself. There was a small clitoris teaser that had rubbed her every time she had pushed inside Gemma. That’s why she had come so hard, Gemma thought. “I think I found our new favourite toy,” Anne smirked as she helped Gemma into the shower. She gently washed Gemma and then herself. Gemma just smiled weakly. She was in pain but she knew she would get used to the dildo as she had gotten used the all the other things her mother had put in her.

That went on for another two years. Gemma getting fucked with a strap-on almost daily as Harry watched, his little cock standing hard as he saw the giant thing entering Gemma little easier each time. He secretly loved watching his mother fuck Gemma, but he never told it to anyone. He wanted to do that to Gemma too, but his mother didn't like to share, not yet at least. Harry's place was on the chair, waiting and watching.


	2. Chapter 2

When Gemma started her period at the age of 12, Anne couldn’t use her all the time anymore, she didn't want to deal with period blood being all over the place. So she decided Harry was old enough to be her second sex doll. He was already 8-years-old, way older than Gemma had been when she had started to play with her. 

One afternoon when Harry came home from school, Anne was waiting for him like she normally was, except she was naked. Anne was never naked until Gemma came home so Harry felt confused.

“Hi darling. As you know, Gemma has started her period so it’s time for you to step in for her,” Anne said as she guided Harry to her bedroom. Harry felt confused but did as her mother said.

Anne laid on the bed and spread her legs. “Come here baby boy. Come make mama feel good.”

Harry stood there not knowing what to do but climbed on the bed finally. Anne spread her lips, revealing her clitoris to Harry. “Come and lick mama, like you have seen mama lick Gemma.” Anne never made Gemma do anything to her, it was always her playing with Gemma. Harry didn't know why their mother had decided that this time Harry would be the one doing the pleasuring.

Anne was already dripping and Harry really didn’t want to lick her but he knew he didn’t have a choice. Carefully he pushed his little tongue out and gave few kitten licks to her mother’s lips. He tried to pull away, disliking the taste. But Anne screamed “More, lick more!” and pushed Harry’s head down into her. Harry started to lick around her clitoris all the way to her vagina and back. “Circle around here,” Anne said as she showed her clitoris to Harry. “And use you fingers to keep me open.”

Harry did as he was told and after a while Anne was ejaculating clear liquid all over Harry. Harry knew Anne sometimes did that but it still took him by surprise getting wet. “Oh my god, why haven’t I done this with you before. You are an angel,” Anne praised Harry.

Afterwards she carried him to the shower, washed him and when Gemma came home later, they had a lovely dinner and watched a movie. Gemma seemed happy to have a night off from her duties with their mother and didn’t ask any questions of why Harry had showered before she got home. 

During the next week Anne made Harry eat her out every day until she came so hard she saw stars. She was addicted to the little boy’s mouth. But she knew she wanted more.

On Saturday morning Anne woke Harry up with her mouth around his little cock. He was hard and Anne was sucking him like it was the only thing she wanted to do for the rest of her life. “Mama, what are you doing?” Harry asked.

“Let mama make you come, baby boy.” Anne said and continued sucking him until he felt tingly all over and finally came with few drops of clear liquid. Harry felt weird, this being his first orgasm. But Anne looked pleased, smiling wide.

“That’s a good boy,” Anne praised him while turning him around, tucking a pillow under his hips. “Gemma, could you come here for a moment,” Anne suddenly shouted.

Harry’s naked little bum was up in the air as Gemma walked in. She stopped for a second but then silently went to sit on a chair Anne had placed for her beforehand. She knew what was coming and smiled. Her little brother was finally getting fucked.

Anne spread Harry’s cheeks and admired the little hole. “So beautiful, so pure and so virgin,” she said as she spread some lube on her finger and drizzled it on Harry’s hole too. Slowly she rubbed along the rim until finally pushing one finger in slowly. Harry felt weird and little uncomfortable but it didn’t hurt at all. Harry was relaxed after his orgasm so Anne had no problem intruding his ass. Anne moved her finger in and out until she finally found Harry’s prostate. “Mama, it tingles again!” Harry shouted.

“I know baby boy. Mama is going to make you feel really really good.”

Anne smiled and continued to rub the spot and after a while she started to lick Harry’s rim at the same time. It didn’t take long for Harry to come again, untouched. His hole was spasming around Anne finger and tongue. “That’s a good boy. Aren’t you glad we tried this?” Anne asked.

Harry blushed deep red, “Yes, mama.”

Gemma smiled in the corner. Watching their mother play with Harry had made her wet. She couldn’t wait to get her hands on Harry too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything after the first two chapters is inspired by Hell2here0i0come0's fics. They are the reason why I decided to continue this fic and put it out there.

5 years later

“Fuck, yes yes yes! Don’t stop!” Gemma screamed as Harry sucked her clitoris. She was about to come and felt Harry starting to retrieve as he had heard the front door closing. Gemma had felt extremely horny when he got off from school so she had made Harry to eat her out while their mother was running errands. But Anne was back home now and they both knew she would want to join. 

Soon she appeared on the doorway already taking off her coat. “Well well well, look at my beautiful children playing without me.”

“I’m sorry mama, but I was so horny I couldn’t wait,” Gemma said. Harry had stopped and she still hadn’t come so she felt annoyed but knew she would get her orgasm soon. Either from Harry or their mother.

“That’s okay darling. I know Harry’s mouth is magic, I just wish you would have waited a little.”

“Sorry, mama.” Harry said ashamed. He knew they were supposed to wait, but Gemma had been relentless.

“You just have to make it up to me now,” Anne smirked. She was naked and walking towards Gemma’s bed. “Harry, I want you to continue whatever you were doing while mama is going to play with your little ass a bit.”

Harry nodded and turned back to Gemma’s glistening cunt. He spread her with his hands and continued licking her. “Just remember when she’s about to come, stop.” Anne instructed him. Gemma gave a frustrated sigh but continued to enjoy her little brother’s tongue. Harry slipped a finger inside of her and continued fucking her while using his tongue on her clit.

Anne got on her knees behind Harry. She spread his cheeks and licked his rim. He was still open a little from last night when she had fucked him with the strap-on. She had started to use it on Harry too a while ago. She and Gemma would take turns to fuck him, but Harry never fucked anyone. Anne wanted him to be their bottom. She felt that she could control him better this way, making him be the receiving one. Only thing Anne let him do was to eat them out and fuck Gemma with his fingers, but never Anne. Harry had a very talented mouth that Anne couldn’t get enough. She made him eat her out at least few times a week. 

But usually it was Anne who played with Harry. His little bum was Anne’s favourite. Sure, Gemma was good too but her cunt had started to loosen up a little as she got older and Anne needed her to be tight. She also thought that maybe Gemma had started seeing some boy behind her back. It would explain the marks she sometimes found on her body. Like someone had held her down while fucking her hard. And she knew it wasn’t her or Harry leaving those marks.

So Harry had turned to be her favourite. He was so submissive, always wanting to please his mother and Anne enjoyed it. 

“Let’s see what we have here,” Anne said as she started licking Harry’s hole, pushing her tongue inside. 

“Ahh, mama!” Harry moaned. She knew she had gone in quite fast but she knew Harry could take it.

“Let mama play, just keep on licking Gemma.”

Harry continued on his task while his mother pushed her fingers in him. She knew she needed lube but didn’t want to get it yet, her spit would have to do it this time. She kept fingering Harry, loosing him up, getting him ready for whatever she felt like putting in him. Anne loved that she had such obedient children, never complaining, no matter what she did to them.

As she was enchanted with Harry’s ass, Gemma’s screams had grown louder and louder. Suddenly Harry spoke up, “Mama, I think she’s coming!”

“Stop!” Anne shouted and Harry halted his movements and pulled his fingers out of his big sister. Gemma was absolutely dripping wet and Anne loved seeing her like that. She took Harry’s place, got her fingers wet and pushed one in her ass. Usually only Harry got his ass played with but sometimes Anne wanted to explore. Teach Gemma how to please her any way possible. They were hers anyway, all their holes.

“Now, Gemma. I need you to tell mama something,” Anne said as she pushed second finger in. Her slick making the slide easy. Gemma shivered but nodded. “Are you seeing someone?” Anne asked. She started to fuck Gemma with more force, not giving her time to adjust to intrusion in her hole.

“No mama, I’m not!” Gemma knew she wasn’t allowed to date, not until she would move out.

“Don’t you think I haven’t seen the marks on your hips. Some bloke is fucking you on regular. Isn’t he!” Anne was furious. She hated when she was lied to. She started to push third finger in, as she pulled Harry to her side. “Feed your cock to her, NOW!”

Harry was confused. He had never been in this position, control of his own release this way and only Anne had ever given him a blowjob, never Gemma. But Anne looked scary when she was this angry so he had no choice. He placed himself over Gemma and as she opened her mouth, he dipped in. It felt wonderful, warm and silky.

“I see you know how to suck a cock,” Anne said with venom in her voice. She had got up and found a candle Gemma always kept around. She pushed it inside her and while it hurt Gemma couldn’t fight because she had Harry’s cock in her mouth. Anne started to fuck her with the candle and pushed her long fingers in her cunt. She had decided to make her come.

“Next time, think before you decide to lie to your mama. Harry, fuck her mouth,” Anne said as she rubbed Gemma’s clit with her thumb while other fingers were deep inside her daughter and other hand fucked her ass with the candle. It didn’t take long for Gemma to cry out and come hard on Anne. At the same time Harry shuddered through an orgasm. 

“You can pull out now, baby boy.” Anne said to Harry. Then she bent down to watch her daughter in the eyes. “Ready to tell the truth?”

Gemma watched her with big eyes, all fucked out. “I have a boyfriend but he’s 28 so I didn’t want to tell you about him in case you didn’t want me to see him anymore.”

“Oh, baby. Age means nothing if he treats you well and keeps you happy. Does he do that?” Anne asked and kissed Gemma’s forehead.

“Yeah, he keeps me very happy. I think I love him.” Gemma blushed.

“That’s good then. I want to meet him soon. Cannot wait to see what kind of man has snatched my girl’s heart.” Anne smiled. She knew she would lose Gemma one day but she was happy for her. She deserved to be loved.

Meanwhile Harry had started dressing up thinking playtime for that day was over. But Anne had other plans.

“Gemma, you can go shower and then relax. But Harry, we go in my room. Mama wants to play little more.”

Harry looked devastated. He had wanted to go play with his xbox but guess that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. ”Okay mama, he sighed defeated. 

Harry followed Anne to her bedroom. Anne placed him on the bed, knees pulled back with his hands, his hole bared for her. “Always so beautiful,” she said as she looked at Harry’s pulsing hole. 

She got on her knees and watched a little more. Harry’s cock had started to grow, it wasn’t the little boys dick anymore. She could see he was going to be big one day. Maybe she would then let him fuck her. She knew Harry would want to explore one day but he was hers and she didn’t want to lose him.

But that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Anne had nothing to worry about. Instead she took out lube and coated her fingers with it. She pushed three fingers in, not worrying about hurting him since he was open already.

“Do you love mama?” Anne asked.

“Yes, I love you mama,” Harry wailed while getting his spot rubbed in the best way. 

“Does mama always make you feel good?”

“Yes, mama!” Harry’s cock was growing fast and soon he was rock hard again. Anne admired her achievement. Always so responsive. 

“Mama loves you very much and now you can come.” As the words left her mouth Harry shoot up hard. He was exhausted, coming twice in such a short time. But he knew it wasn’t over yet, Anne wasn’t tired.

“Good boy,” Anne praised him while turning him around and then there was a mouth on his hole again. Harry was sensitive from coming just minutes ago and it hurt to have his hole licked. “Mama, please, no more,” he begged.

Anne slapped his bum, “Mama says when playtime is over.” And dived back in. She couldn’t get enough of that velvety smoothness and spasming of Harry’s hole. She knew he could come three times in a row when played right. Anne started rubbing her own clit with her free hand. Feeling overwhelmed with lust.

As she got closer to her own orgasm she sped up her movements with Harry. Finally she crossed the edge and shoot her juices on her bed. But Harry was still on his way. She took her slick coated hand and started to jerk Harry of while sucking his hole intensively. 

“Mama, please, mama!” Harry screamed and then he came third and final time. Anne looked pleased as Harry fell on the bed, all used out. His perky little butt looking delicious.

Anne slapped him few times as Harry whined. “Never ever say no to mama, you understand?”

“Sorry mama,” her boy said. “Love you mama.”

“Mama loves you too. Now let’s get cleaned up.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

Next week Gemma brought her boyfriend home. Anne had insisted seeing him, not caring about their age difference. After all, she had been 15 when she had started dating Des, while he was 20. The boyfriend didn’t know about Anne’s playtimes, Gemma hadn’t told him, and Anne preferred it staying that way, at least for now.

Anne had prepared dinner while Harry was bouncing off the walls. They rarely had guests over, Anne always opting to go out with her friends or to visit their houses. Harry didn’t exactly know why that was, but he figured it had something to do with keeping their privacy as Anne always said. He didn’t even have friends over ever, not that he had many friends. He was the odd quiet kid at school who everyone just left alone.

“Harry, love. You need to calm down or mama is going to spank you. Do you hear me? Do you want a plug in your bum for the dinner, so you remember to listen to me?” Anne asked annoyed.

“Sorry mama. I’m just excited to see Gemma’s boyfriend. Wonder what he’s like. Or what he’s name is.” Harry answered. 

Gemma had kept everything secret about him. She just said that when he came they would be introduced. 

“We will know soon. Now, help mama set the table. You’re a big boy.”

While Harry was setting the table the doorbell rang. Anne rushed to the door, Harry following her, and there was Gemma with the most beautiful man Harry had ever seen. He felt his knees getting little weak just by watching him. Anne introduced herself while hugging the man, welcoming him into their home and telling how delighted she was to finally meet him.

Harry could see the man was pleasantly surprised by Anne reaction. But then he offered his hand to Harry, “Hi there. I’m Louis, Gemma’s boyfriend. You must be Harry.” Harry took his hand but the words wouldn’t come out of his mouth. Louis, that was the most beautiful name he had ever heard and Louis’ voice being raspy and little high pitched made it even more pretty. Harry shook his hand while blushing profoundly. The man, Louis, smiled to him and ruffled his hair. “I’m sure I will get you relaxed too.” Harry blushed harder and hid behind Anne.

“Sorry for Harry. He’s always been so shy. But he will come around, I’m sure.” Anne just said as they moved to the living room. Gemma kept giving Harry teasing smiles, knowing exactly how he felt. Louis always made her feel little overwhelmed too.

The dinner went by in a haze for Harry. He just kept staring at Louis and when he looked back at him, Harry always turned his gaze away beet red. Harry wasn’t used to having men in his home. They never visited his father (he lived on other side of the world) and in school he only had one male teacher who he hated. So having a funny, smiley, interesting man in his house, made Harry just turn into his most awkward self. 

Louis didn’t seem to mind. He just smiled softly at Harry while keeping up a conversation with Gemma and Anne. Anne fell in love with Louis too. He charmed her pants off by complimenting her and Gemma (and Harry), telling how good the food was and how he loved their home. He was being the most perfect boyfriend Gemma could have ever brought home. 

When it was time for Louis to leave, after Anne and Harry had said their goodbyes, Gemma stayed with him by the door and kissed him goodbye. She told him what a perfect night it had been. Harry was spying them from the kitchen, not ready to give up watching Louis. After a while of snogging Harry saw Louis push his hand into Gemma’s pants and whispering something into her ear. Gemma just giggled and pushed herself harder against Louis’ hand. Luckily Anne wasn’t around, but then again maybe she wouldn’t have minded. Louis kept his hand in Gemma’s pants until she was whimpering and finally shuddering like she was coming. Looked like Louis just had fingered her in their hallway without no shame of getting caught. 

When Louis pulled his hand out, he made Gemma lick his fingers clean and afterwards when Gemma straightened her clothes Louis saw Harry. Even then Harry couldn’t stop looking. Louis just winked at him and then he kissed Gemma while looking straight at Harry the whole time. Harry blushed again and finally turned his head. Louis really was something else.

After Louis was gone, Gemma walked to the kitchen and saw Harry standing there. “Did he finger you?” Harry blurted out.

Gemma smiled happily, “Yeah, he always makes me come before he goes. He says he does it so I remember who I belong to.”

“Oh. He was nice.” Harry mumbled. “I know you liked him. You couldn’t stop staring. He said you were cute. Lucky for me, he’s not into little boys,” Gemma giggled. 

Harry felt his world crumble a little and he didn’t even know why exactly. He was happy for Gemma and he hoped Anne would let Louis stay at their house more.

\-----

After the first visit, Harry’s wish came true. Louis would visit them few times a week, and sometimes he even had sleepovers. Anne still strictly determined when he was allowed in their house. Her wanting to use Gemma and Harry when ever she wanted. But when Louis was there, Harry was the happiest he had ever been. 

Louis was really sweet and soft with Harry. Always making sure he was included in the games they played or conversations they had. Harry looked up to Louis, admiring whatever he did. Gemma teased him being obvious with his crush on Louis but that didn’t stop him from enjoying Louis’ company. In the end he knew Louis was with Gemma and his behaviour didn’t seem to bother Louis at all.

One evening Anne and Harry were watching tv while Louis and Gemma had gone to her room. Gemma had an exam coming and she needed to study. Anne had agreed to let Louis help her. 

“Mama, can I go play xbox in my room?”

“Sure, but don’t bother Louis and Gemma. She needs to study,” Anne agreed. “I won’t, mama.” Harry said and ran upstairs. 

He walked to his room and put the game on. He had no plans on actually playing, he just wanted to spy Gemma and Louis. Gemma’s door was little open like it always was, and Harry crawled to it. When he peaked inside, he expected them to be sitting on Gemma’s bed studying. Instead he saw Gemma bouncing on Louis’ lap while Louis held his hand over Gemma’s mouth, stopping her from making any noise. 

“Fuck, you feel so good. Ride my cock, bitch. Ride it like you mean it, my little cockslut. I want to fuck your brains out.” The words coming out of Louis’ mouth were the dirtiest Harry had ever heard and they made him instantly hard in his joggers. Harry had watched them fucking almost every time Louis was over. Usually they would study first and then Louis would fuck Gemma hard. Harry kept daydreaming of being in Gemma’s place. Louis’ cock looked absolutely huge.

Suddenly Louis pushed Gemma on the bed on her hands and knees and pushed himself in with one swift move. His hand was back on Gemma’s mouth, as he pulled her up and began pounding into her. Harry took a deep breath and clamped his hand over his mouth. But it was too late, Louis had already heard him. He looked Harry straight in the eyes and smirked. He continued to pound into Gemma even harder. “Do you like it? Do you like it when I fuck you like the little whore you are?” Louis said but he directed his words to Harry. Louis was rough in his movements and Gemma seemed to be enjoying it a lot. Harry found himself nodding while Louis looked pleased getting an answers. 

Finally Louis started rubbing Gemma’s clit with his free hand and the girl was basically melting in his hands. Harry saw that Louis knew all the right buttons to push when he wanted to make Gemma come fast and hard. When Gemma was finally done coming, Louis fucked her worn-out body to chase his own release and coming deep inside Gemma. When he was done, he pulled out and took the condom off. Gemma was laying on bed, totally fucked out. Louis pushed his cock in her mouth, making her clean it. Gemma happily sucked it until Louis was happy.

“Thank you baby. I have to go now, but I’ll see you tomorrow. Okay?” Louis said while he kissed her and then got dressed. 

“Okay Louis. Love you.” Gemma answered. “I know, baby” Louis just smiled and walked out of the room. Quickly Harry scrambled up when he saw Louis coming towards him. Harry ran to his room and thought he had made it when the door suddenly opened again.

“So, you like spying your sister and me,” Louis said. Harry knew he had been caught but he thought it was only this one time, so he nodded ashamed.

Louis walked up to him and then his hand was over Harry’s very hard cock. “And I can see you like what you see,” Louis continued. Harry whimpered but nodded. Having Louis’ hand on him felt beyond wonderful. Louis pulled Harry into him and started rubbing his cock with deliciously gentle movements. Harry was sure he was gonna come.

“Oh you sweet boy, you will get your turn one day, I promise,” Louis finally whispered just when Harry spilled into his boxers. “I know how to share,” Louis smirked and walked out. Harry heard him shout his goodbyes to Anne and then the door closed. He couldn’t believe that had just happened. 

When he heard Anne coming to upstairs he quickly took his clothes off and pretended to be going to shower so Anne wouldn’t know what had happened. “You are already naked for me I see,” Anne said pleased and guided him to her bedroom.

Anne pushed him on the floor instead of her bed. Then she went to get Gemma. But Gemma being still all fucked out, Anne brought her there to watch. “I don’t want to be lied to anymore,” she told to Gemma. “If you want to fuck your boyfriend you need to tell me. I was hoping you to fuck Harry tonight but it seems you are useless. Don’t disappoint me like this again.” Anne was scolding Gemma. She nodded ashamed. She knew Anne was always the one deciding when it was okay to have sex with Louis but he had been so horny and didn’t give up until Gemma finally gave it up.

Anne walked up to Harry and shook her head. “Looks like you have come too. Did you jerk off in your room?” Anne then asked. Harry was as ashamed as Gemma for being caught. “Yes, I did.” he admitted, not wanting to tell it had been Louis who had jerked him off.

They could tell Anne was not pleased at all. He sat on her bed and asked Harry to lay on her lap. Harry knew what was about to happen and he hated it. When the first slap came, he froze. “Please mama, I won’t do it again.” Harry pleaded. “No you won’t,” Anne just said and spanked him again. “Gemma, count for me.”

“Okay, mama. One.. two.. three..” Gemma counted as Anne punished Harry. Each slap followed by Gemma’s quiet number and Harrys’ weep. He hated spanking. 

When Gemma reached 13, Anne told her to stop. Harry’s cheeks were bright red and burning hot. Anne spread his cheeks and revealed his hole. She spit into it and pushed her finger in. “Mama!”

“Mama is going to play now that punishment is over.” She moved Harry on the bed and dived back in. She licked and probed Harry’s hole until Harry was hard again. He was ashamed that his mother was doing this to him and his sister was watching. He would rather have Louis there instead, playing with his hole.

When Harry’s thoughts wandered to Louis, he got even more turned on. He imagined Anne’s fingers being Louis’ and her mouth being the mouth he wanted the most, Louis’. And when Anne pushed the strap-on in him, he imagined it being Louis’ cock fucking him. “That’s it baby boy, mama loves you very much,” Anne encouraged him when he started being close. “And you, rub yourself,” Anne ordered Gemma.

Gemma’s fingers were instantly on her cunt. Anne fucked Harry even harder as she watched Gemma getting off on her own fingers. “Good, now come, both of you” she said, and both of her children came with a shout. After she pulled out she made Harry lick her until she came too.

Later that night when Harry was finally in his own bed, he realised what had gotten him through that day. It was Louis. He just hoped Louis would actually fuck him one day, like he fucked Gemma.


	5. Chapter 5

“Harry, come here for a minute,” Anne shouted from the kitchen. Harry ran downstairs, always being eager to make his mama happy.

“There you are,” Anne said happily. She was sitting at the kitchen table with Gemma. “You know mama is going on a weekend trip with Kaitlyn, so I was wondering if you would be okay staying home with Gemma? I’m leaving in couple of hours.” 

Harry looked baffled. They were never allowed to be home alone. Anne made sure there was always an adult with them. 

Anne saw his confused looked and explained. “Louis is coming to stay with you two.” Anne had totally fallen in love with Louis. He had charmed his way into all their hearts. Especially after one incident where Gemma and Louis had walked in on Anne fucking Harry in the living room. They were supposed to be on a date, but Gemma had fallen ill, and they had to come home earlier than expected. Anne had had Harry bent over the sofa and fucked him hard because Harry had been a little brat again saying no to Anne’s suggestion for playtime. He had been spanked and then fucked. Afterwards Anne had planned on making him lick her but then Louis and Gemma had come home. 

They had watched the scene in front of them. For Gemma it wasn’t anything new but when Louis had just greeted them and smiled to Anne, she had been sold. After that Louis was allowed to see Harry getting used almost every time he was visiting. All inhibitions Anne had had were lifted. Louis knew now exactly what went on in their house and that Harry was their little sex doll, made to eat, suck and lick both women living with him but also be fucked by them.

Harry had hoped that getting caught would have made Anne more careful, but Louis’ acceptance of the situation had the complete opposite effect. Anne seemed insatiable these days.

Even now Anne had started to take her panties off as soon as Harry walked in to the kitchen. “Come here baby,” Anne said and opened her legs. Harry dropped to his knees with a silent sigh. This had been happening so much these days that he was willing to do anything to have a break. His mama didn’t taste good, but she didn’t care.

Harry started to lick her cunt while Anne continued, “Louis promised to take care of both of you. But I think he has some special plans for Gemma,” Anne said and winked. Her hands were in Harry’s hair as she pushed his head firmer against herself. “Faster darling. Suck harder.” Because Anne was getting so much action, it was harder and harder to make her come. It took a long while and Harry’s jaw always hurt afterwards. But now he was hurting in his heart too. Imagining Louis fucking Gemma was something he wanted to experience himself and not just watch. 

“I have given him an okay to do whatever he wants to Gemma. We talked yesterday and he knows what he’s allowed to do.” Anne continued as she moaned. “Suck mama’s breasts.” Anne asked Harry while she pushed her shirt up exposing her breasts. He took one of Anne’s nipples in his mouth and sucked as Anne’s hands guided Harry’s joggers down with his boxers. Her hand was on his dick as he was getting harder. “Gemma, love, go get me lube.” Anne asked.

Gemma got up and soon she was back with lube. “Good girl, now open your little brother so I can fuck him.” Gemma did as she was told, gently opening Harry up as he kept sucking Anne’s tits and her stroking Harry’s cock.

“He’s open, mama,” Gemma informed Anne. “Okay, thank you darling. You can come sit here while Harry sucks your tits. I’ll be playing with that sweet little tushy.”

They changed places as Harry stayed still. His knees started to hurt a little, but he knew better than to complain. Anne situated behind him as Harry resumed to tit sucking. Gemma was always so much more responsive than Anne, so it was actually fun.

Harry felt something entering him, Anne had pushed a banana in him this time. She kept watching amazed as Harry’s hole took the thick yellow banana without any trouble. “Always so good to mama and whatever she decides to put in you,” Anne praised him. Then the banana was gone, replaced with Anne’s fingers and tongue. “Lick Gemma,” Anne commanded. And as Harry bent down to lick his sister’s cunt, his bum was even more on display for Anne. 

Anne couldn’t stop playing with his hole. She kept pushing her fingers in it with wonder, thinking how hot and tight it still was. She loved Harry’s hole more than any of Gemma’s for some reason. Anne pushed the banana in it again, watching the muscle ring getting looser. She wanted to stuff Harry with everything they had, to see how much he could be pushed, but that was for another day. Now she just fucked him with the fruit until she suddenly got a great idea. Gemma had said she was feeling hungry. Anne peeled the banana and pushed it back to Harry’s arse.

“Gemma, come eat your snack.“ Both kids halted. Harry had felt the actual fruit getting into him, almost falling out. Anne had never made them eat stuff from each other.

Gemma looked little hesitant, but Anne’s stern look made her comply. “Okay mama.” She got on her knees behind Harry as he rested his upper body on the chair. Slowly Gemma started eating the fruit while Anne watched with delight. This was fun, she thought. She would definitely do this again. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang. “That must be Louis. Just keep going, I’ll get the door,” Anne said and got up. She pushed her shirt down and ran a hand through her hair.

“Louis, darling! Come on in. Kids are in the kitchen. Harry is serving Gemma some snacks,” Anne said and laughed as confused Louis walked behind her. Understanding grew on his face as he saw what was happening. “I thought Gemma could have her fruit on a different kind of plate this time. It looks fun, doesn’t it?” Anne asked and nudged Louis. 

Louis nodded and smiled to Anne. “Definitely an interesting set up.” Gemma just smiled to Louis while Harry hid his face in his hands. He had never been this embarrassed in his life. When Gemma got closer to end of the banana, she started sucking Harry’s hole to get the rest of it out. Luckily it came out without any problems and they were both free. As they started to get up, Anne halted Harry. “Gemma and Louis can go upstairs, I come say bye when I’m going. But Harry and I have some business to do before I go.”

Louis winked at Harry while he and Gemma left the room. “Now my little one. Make mama come and then I really need to get going,” Anne said as she opened her legs to Harry again. Harry dived in fast and licked her until she was shooting her juices right on to Harry’s face. After coming, she kissed Harry, “I’m gonna miss you so much. But you do know I love you, even if I’m leaving you for the weekend?”

“I know mama, I love you too.” 

“Good, now go shower. We’ll see on Sunday. Oh, by the way. I gave Louis a permission to fuck you if he wants it. He said he was getting little bored on only fucking Gemma so I thought it was probably good for you to experience a real cock too.”

When Harry got out of the shower, Anne was gone, and he was nervous. Louis would be the adult of the house for the weekend. Gemma was already walking around naked because Louis had asked her. She was wearing a butt plug with a tail on it. Louis had brought it along. He said he loved cats and wanted to Gemma to pretend to be one. Gemma happily did what her boyfriend wanted.

That evening Harry watched them fuck on the couch while they watched the new episode of Gogglebox. Gemma bounced on Louis’ lap with the tail on while moaning obscenely. Louis seemed to be enjoying himself, watching Gemma do all the work until he was coming inside her in the condom.

The next day wasn’t that different. Louis had a dog tail and a leash with him too and he made Gemma wear them that time. He also made her lick his balls at the breakfast table as they were eating and then blow him. He kept praising Gemma, calling her his “Good girl,” all day. He even took Gemma on a walk in their garden. Luckily it was sheltered enough that no one could see as Louis made Gemma pee there. He praised her afterwards and ate her out right then and there. Harry saw everything from their living room window and watched with jealousy. He could be a good dog too if Louis wanted him to be.

That night, when Louis had fucked Gemma again, this time doggy style and she had fallen asleep, Louis came to Harry’s room.

“Have you been waiting for me?” Louis asked and smirked. He knew Harry was but he had been a tease. Not giving Harry even the warm hugs like he normally did.

“Yeah, I have,” Harry admitted. “Good. Are you open?” Louis asked.

“A little. I haven’t put anything in since yesterday.”

“That’s okay. It should hurt a little.” Louis said. He pushed the blanket covering Harry away and roughly turned him around. “God, I’ve been waiting to be inside you ever since I saw your mother fucking you. You are a proper little slut, aren’t you?”

Harry hummed in response. Louis pushed a wet finger inside and soon a second one. When he deemed it was enough, he slicked himself and suddenly Harry was filled to the brim of real man cock.

“Umfh!” Harry huffed in sudden intrusion. 

“You can take it, I’ve seen you take a lot more,” Louis said as he started fucking Harry. 

Harry thought he was in heaven. Louis was weighing heavily on his back, grunting in his ear while he was being fucked through the mattress. His bed was creaking so much he thought it was gonna break. He pushed his arse up a little, to get a better angle and Louis’ cock hit his prostate dead on. 

Harry let out a moan, but Louis’ hand was there shutting him up. “Don’t make a sound, you little bitch. Your bed is loud enough. Fuck you’re so tight and hot. No wonder Anne liked to fuck you so much. Fucking sexy little minx.”

Louis sped up his movements and it was game over for Harry, he shot up in his sheets while Louis came with a grunt inside him. Harry suddenly felt something he had never felt before. Louis had filled him with come. He had fucked him bare. Harry couldn’t stop beaming. Louis never fucked Gemma bare, but it looked like he was special enough to be fucked without a condom.

“Fuck you were good. I’ll have to talk to Anne so I can fuck you again. So much better than Gemma.” Louis said as he kissed Harry hard and then he was gone. Harry fell asleep instantly.

The next morning Louis’ come was still inside him when he woke up and took a shower. Anne was coming home that day and Harry couldn’t wait. He was excited that Louis had liked him enough to ask for Anne permission to fuck him again. He just hoped Anne would give them her blessing. Louis made him feel special and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
